Lealtad ciega
by Lady Beelze
Summary: Dios ha creado el digimundo y lo ha poblado de sus amadas criaturas, los Digimons. También les ha dado guardianes y líderes, y todo es perfecto. Pero Él vive en la absoluta soledad, hasta que su más leal siervo, Craniummon, le pida que baje a vivir con ellos en su tierra. OS


Saludos!

Traigo este fic que hacía muchísimo tiempo quería escribir. Lo saqué de mi propia idea en base a un dibujo que hice sobre Yggdrassil/Norm, Dios del digimundo, y su más leal servidor, Craniummon, caballero de la realeza. Sé que practicamente a nadie le interesan estos dos, pero poco me afecta. Me siento muy satisfecha y feliz con el resultado, y espero que, a las personas que lo lean, les agrade también y vean un nuevo y diferente punto de vista sobre Yggadrssil, a quienes muchos ven como malo por sus acciones. Somos pocos los que vemos su verdadero lado noble, que solo desea proteger a sus creaciones, los Digimons. Figuran además, el resto de los caballeros reales.

Dedicado a todos a quienes les guste este fantástico grupo de digimons, y Yggdrassil por supuesto.

**One Shot.**

* * *

**Lealtad Ciega.**

_En las épocas remotas del digimundo, en los albores de las tierras digitales, Dios puso a sus primeras criaturas en sus vírgenes y hermosas tierras, para que existieran, se multiplicaran y vivieran para ellos y fuesen felices. Se preocupó mucho Dios de que sus creaciones no murieran en su intento de vida y todo su trabajo desapareciera, pero tras muchos intentos y esfuerzos, su mundo se vio prontamente poblado, lleno de riqueza, abundancia y felicidad, y sus criaturas, los Digimons, eran prósperos y estaban agradecidos con Dios._

_Yggdrassil estuvo feliz y satisfecho de su trabajo, y por un tiempo, todo estuvo bien._

_Con el tiempo, Dios se dio cuenta de que los seres superiores, quienes le habían creado, tenían mucho poder sobre Él y por tanto, podrían abusar de su hermosa creación, por lo que poco a poco, fue creando hermosos, fuertes y nobles guardianes para que protegiesen la vida del mundo digital. Así, llegaron al digimundo seres mágicos, poderosos y llenos de sabiduría, compasión y justicia, para cuidar del digimundo mientras Dios estaba en el plano superior y tan lejos de sus creaciones. _

_Algunos de ellos tenían forma de increíbles ángeles, otros, de majestuosas bestias llenas de poder, otros, de Dioses de la naturaleza que convivían pacíficamente con todos. Vio Dios que todo estaba en orden y armonía, descansó, y por un tiempo, todo estuvo bien._

_Pero poco a poco, comenzaron a surgir todo tipo de errores en sus creaciones, cosas horribles y oscuras que no encajaban con los demás digimons, y solo buscaban poder y conquista, el dolor y el trono de Dios por sobre todas las criaturas, por lo que Yggdrassil volvió a extender su poder y creó nuevos seres guardianes que le protegiesen a Él y a sus hermosos hijos, los digimons. Así, llegaron a la tierra trece nobles figuras, justas, obedientes y nobles, que entregaron sus vidas en pos de la paz y la existencia de todos los digimons, sacrificándose sin dudar por el bienestar de las criaturas de Dios, y por Dios mismo. Si bien las sombras que acechaban la tranquilidad del mundo nunca pudieron ser completamente erradicadas, fueron enviadas a un oscuro abismo, del que rara vez podían liberarse y causar atrocidades en el mundo digital. Vio Dios que había hecho bien, y tranquilo, continuó siempre trabajando en la perfecta función de su hermoso mundo creado. _

_Pero vivía Dios muy solo y alejado de la belleza, unión y felicidad de sus criaturas. Anhelaba poder compartir con sus creaciones toda la paz y la vida de la que estaban tan llenos, caminar junto a ellos y sentirlos como los amados seres que eran para Él. No se le ocurría cómo poder habitar entre ellos sin que le temieran por su gran poder e imagen, por lo que se guardó sus deseos y dejó el tiempo pasar._

_Sabía Yggdrassil de la existencia de, tal vez, el ser más noble, humilde y leal a Él que jamás hubiese existido. Se trataba de una de sus creaciones favoritas, uno de los guardianes llamados Caballeros de la Realeza, quien devotamente iba día a día a venerarle en su templo, y agradecer a Dios por todas las maravillas que les entregaba, por su infinita paciencia y bondad para con los pecadores, y el gran amor que les profesaba al traerles siempre, guardianes y nuevas criaturas que enriquecían la hermosa creación que había hecho. Estaba Dios muy feliz y orgulloso de este noble digimon, y a veces, le hablaba en sueños para contarle de su gratitud por sus nobles sentimientos, y la tristeza que a veces le embargaba por no poder compartir con sus amadas criaturas._

_-Venid a vivir entre nosotros, Gran Yggdrassil; estamos todos ansiosos de tenerle entre nosotros y poder expresaros nuestra eterna gratitud por la vida que nos has entregado._

_Se quedaba Dios muy pensativo en lo que su leal servidor le decía, y sabiendo que los digimons se sentían muy a gusto con las extrañas criaturas que les habían visitado un par de veces, los "niños humanos", se decidió finalmente a visitar su mundo para estar entre sus creaciones. Se dividió a sí mismo dejando el poder en lo alto, y parte de su yo fue enviado al digimundo en la forma de una hermosa y pequeña niña, mientras que su otro yo se quedó para cuidar desde las alturas la normalidad de su mundo._

_Así fue como un día, Craniummon, el leal siervo de Yggdrassil, fue nuevamente a venerarle como siempre hacía a su hermoso y gran templo, encontrándose con la joven y delicada criatura sobre la gran estatua edificada para Dios. Solo le bastó una corta mirada, para comprender que El Gran Creador ya estaba entre ellos. Se agachó y le veneró humildemente._

_Comenzó a pasar el tiempo. Los seres se regocijaban y eran felices teniendo a su Dios entre ellos; eran testigos de su infinito amor y sabiduría, y Norm, la forma mortal de Yggdrassil en el mundo, obraba milagros y maravillas para la alegría de sus criaturas. Norm era justa, dulce y sabia, y reinaba sobre todos los países del digimundo, trayendo luz y progreso para todos. Los digimons por su parte, le glorificaban y agradecían día a día, con sus humildes tributos y regalos, entregados con toda su admiración. Yggdrassil se sentía feliz y lleno, como nunca creyó que lo estaría. Sus caballeros y dioses le cuidaban y servían humildemente, y por un tiempo, todo fue perfecto._

_Cuando la belleza de los días llamaba la curiosidad de Norm, ésta pedía a su siervo Craniummon que le llevase en su brazo para disfrutar del sol y del aire, y éste, honrado de ser quien complaciese sus mandatos, le llevaba por donde ella pidiese, cuidándola siempre y velando su bienestar. Le parecía al caballero tan frágil y pequeña la figura que Dios había tomado, tan indefensa y sencilla, que le protegía celosamente hasta de seres que no estaban cerca, en su afán de mantenerle bien y a gusto. Norm agradecía esta preocupación por parte de su servidor, y le gratificaba de muchos modos, pero el caballero negaba amablemente los regalos, puesto que para él, no existía mayor honor y agrado de poder proteger a su amado Dios, de quien ya estaba tan agradecido por todo lo que hacía y les daba._

_Esto a veces le parecía un poco extraño al resto de sus compañeros caballeros, pero nada decían. También era muy importante para ellos el bienestar de su Dios, pero tal vez su compañero lo estuviese llevando a los extremos. Nadie podía negar o rebatir alguna cosa que Norm pensase o dijese, ni siquiera había cabida a las pequeñas dudas o diferencias de idea, puesto que Craniummon defendía fervientemente sus palabras, y negaba todos los demás puntos posibles. Las decisiones de Yggdrassil eran irrebatibles._

_Poco a poco, esto hizo que la niña se diera cuenta de todo el poder y soberanía que tenía, que una simple frase podía doblegar las decisiones de aquellos importantes señores de la espada y la justicia, y que podía abrigar bajo sus brazos, todo cuanto ella deseara o siquiera pensara en desear. A los dioses y caballeros, en nada gustó que una joven interfiriera en las decisiones que ellos tomaban para el futuro militar y la protección de su mundo, pero ante la tozudez de su compañero en defender y hacer cumplir lo que Dios dijese, ellos poco podían hacer sin acabar en una disputa entre hermanos._

_Intentaron hacerle ver el error que cometía en cumplir todos los caprichos de aquella niña, cual puro corazón fue lentamente corrompiéndose con las emociones terrenales, la soberbia y el poder que ahora entendía que poseía. Pero Craniummon era un cofre cerrado, y negaba todas las blasfemias que sus compañeros referían. Norm era Dios en la tierra, era sabiduría y amor en estado puro, y su justicia era divina y estaba lejos de la que ellos habían intentado imponer. Los caballeros solo negaban y se alejaban, tristes de que su compañero estuviese ciego por el amor infinito y sumisión que a la joven profería._

_Pronto, los seres que habían sido encerrados en las profundidades de los mares oscuros escucharon de la existencia de Dios en la tierra, y su ambición de poder y soberanía creció ilimitadamente. Planearon entonces cómo apoderarse de la niña y así someter a sus enemigos, los dioses terrenales y los caballeros guardianes, para hacerse con el poder y la conquista del digimundo. Salieron de sus dominios oscuros y arrasaron todo a su paso en su deseo de atrapar a la forma humana de Yggdrassil, pero fueron retenidos por las grandes armadas de los protectores de Dios. Aún así, los seres de oscuridad no se rindieron y continuaron sus invasiones, una tras otra, destruyendo y devorando todo para poder llegar hasta ella. El digimundo entraba en su primera gran crisis. _

_-Hemos de frenar estas invasiones de una vez por todas; un ataque masivo y fuerte hará que se retiren de regreso a sus tierras-hablaba el líder de la Orden._

_-Para eso, hemos de necesitar un gigantesco ejército de los digimons más poderosos de nuestro mundo. Cooperando todos juntos, lograremos hacerles retroceder- añadía el segundo al mando._

_-¿Cómo vamos a hacer eso?-preguntaba el estratega-Varios de nuestros lazos con los otros países se han roto a causa de los caprichos crédulos de Norm; hay reinados que se han alejado permanentemente de nuestro tratado de alianza._

_-Hemos de convencerles, hacerles ver que necesitamos ésta unión-respondía el caballero blanco, Omegamon._

_-No aceptarán-repetía Duftmon, el caballero bestia._

_-Si no establecen la paz con Norm nuevamente, si no obtienen de ella una buena y justa razón para las infantiles decisiones que tomó, arruinando nuestras alianzas y separando nuestros reinos, no los tendremos de nuestro lado otra vez-dijo Dukemon, uno de los más viejos y experimentados caballeros._

_-Pues habrá que conseguir que Norm regrese las cosas a la normalidad-sentenció el gran líder, Alphamon._

_Los caballeros lo acordaron y fueron hasta el templo de Yggdrassil, y en los grandes jardines la encontraron jugando con sus pequeños digimons, siempre resguardada por la gigantesca presencia de Craniummon a su lado._

_-¿Qué cosa quieren?-preguntó ella, extrañada ante lo que había oído de sus guardianes._

_-Que establezcas la paz que alguna vez tuvimos, para poder volver a ser un gran y único reino y así defendernos de estos ataques-respondió el caballero de armadura negra, con su voz cargada de preocupación._

_Norm rió y continuó jugando con los digimons._

_-¿Y cómo esperas que yo haga eso? Ellos deberían venir hasta mí y pedir de rodillas que les perdone su terquedad y les reintegre a este reino, digno de mí-dijo, con una sonrisa en su rostro claro._

_-¿Qué ya no queda algo de humildad en tu corazón?-preguntó el caballero, con las esperanzas rompiéndose en su pecho-¿Dónde está aquel ser divino que nos trajo felicidad y justicia? Que nos enseñó a ser todos iguales, sencillos y puros; a entender porqué y para qué estamos aquí…_

_-No tienes derecho a hablarme de esa forma, Alphamon-dijo ella seriamente-Os he dado a todos vosotros todo lo que poseéis, os he enseñado y hecho mil regalos que nunca hubieses creído conseguir porque parecían imposibles, os he entregado mi amor y mi sabiduría, ¿Y vienes a exigirme que me humille ante una criatura salida de mi propia mano?_

_-¡Todo esto está ocurriendo por ti! ¡Estamos tratando de repararlo por ti y en tu nombre! ¿Qué no puedes darnos la llave para terminar todo el sufrimiento de tus amadas criaturas? ¡Ellos luchan y mueren creyendo que lo han hecho bien por ti, y que tú obrarás para salvarnos y regresarnos parte de lo que alguna vez fuimos! ¿Qué no lo entiendes?_

_-Lo único que entiendo, es que todos sois unos ingratos conmigo-sentenció la niña apartando la mirada bruscamente-Nunca debí haberos dado la fuerza y el poder que ahora tenéis, ni a ti mi magia ni la vida eterna. Ahora que lo tenéis todo, venís a revelaros contra mí._

_El líder de los caballeros negó una última vez. Cerró los ojos, y dejando toda la lealtad que había construido para Dios, toda su fidelidad y el amor que le profesaba, se marchó para siempre para ir él mismo a reparar el daño que la niña hubo causado. Por supuesto, ella no le dio la menor importancia._

_-Mientras te tenga a ti para protegerme, Craniummon-decía ella sentada sobre la enorme estatua de su figura al interior del templo-no necesito a nadie más conmigo._

_El caballero oscuro se sentía infinitamente honrado y privilegiado de aquellas palabras._

_-Siempre estarás para protegerme y servirme, ¿Verdad?-preguntaba con su sonrisa y sus ojos claros ganándose el corazón del caballero._

_-Por supuesto, Yggdrassil; os serviré hasta con el último respiro de vida que me quede._

_Ella sonreía satisfecha con esa respuesta. Sabía muy bien que eran pocos los que podían hacerle frente a su leal guardián, por lo que era imposible que alguien fuese a alcanzarla alguna vez._

_El tiempo oscuro continuó pasando. Norm solo satisfacía sus deseos, mientras que los caballeros se esforzaban por defender ellos mismos sus tierras de los seres malignos que les amenazaban, cada vez más cerca, hasta que un día, no fueron suficiente para frenar los constantes y masivos ataques de sus enemigos, y se vieron ante el camino de la derrota, o el nuevo inicio de su devastado mundo. Todos optaron por la última opción, lo que significaba una total ruptura hacia sus creencias, sus reglas, y su lealtad._

_-Nos creaste para proteger el mundo que creaste del mal, y es eso lo que hemos venido hacer-sentenció Alphamon en las puertas del templo de Yggdrassil. A su espalda, los once caballeros reales empuñaban sus armas, dolidos, pero listos para cumplir la misión para la cual habían sido creados._

_-¡Impertinentes!-exclamó ella desde su gran siento-¡Os cree para que me protegierais!_

_-Tu verdadera entidad está resguardada y lejos de nosotros; es tu forma mortal la que ha causado todo esto, y hemos de deshacernos de ella-sentenció el líder de los caballeros, con su imponente espada en la mano._

_-¡Craniummon!-llamó ella a su guarda._

_El caballero salió adelante y empuñó su lanza mágica, peligrosa arma con la que había aniquilado a todos quienes se oponían a las palabras de Norm._

_-No hagas esto Craniummon-le advirtió Omegamon-Eres uno de nosotros, no mereces esto._

_-Guardaos vuestras palabras; solo las de Norm son las que he de escuchar._

_-¡Estás ciego y cerrado por esa niña!-le espetó el joven Magnamon-¡Abre los ojos de una vez!_

_-¡Silencio!-les acalló el caballero negro, lanzándose a la lucha contra sus hermanos._

_Pero era inevitable la victoria de los doce caballeros contra su compañero, y atravesándole, extinguieron rápidamente la vida del poderoso digimon. Este cayó al suelo, vencido, pero orgulloso y tranquilo de haber entregado todo por su Dios. Sabía que al final sería Él quien daría la paz a su mundo y regresaría las cosas a la normalidad, así sus compañeros lo hubieran negado, o así él se hubiese equivocado, no importaba. Lo creería de ese modo en su otra y en sus próximas vidas._

_La niña vio como el caballero oscuro cayó al suelo, y no se levantó más. Sus hermanos caballeros guardaron profundo y triste silencio ante lo ocurrido, pero debían terminar su tarea._

_Empuñaron nuevamente sus armas y enfrentaron a Norm. La niña no se creía que su guardián hubiese partido._

_-Craniummon, levántate-ordenó._

_Pero nada ocurrió._

_-Craniummon, ¡He ordenado que te levantes! ¡Defiende a tu Dios ahora!_

_El eco de sus palabras resonó durante un momento en las altas paredes del templo. El caballero oscuro no se movió. Norm sintió que algo se rompió en su interior y se levantó de su asiento, avanzando con paso tembloroso hacia el cuerpo caído de su servidor._

_Puso sus manos sobre su armadura recubierta de magulladuras y sangre, intentando levantar su alma nuevamente, pero su poder había quedado lejos de su forma humana. Le movió con fuerza, tratando de traerlo, de despertarlo, pero nada ocurrió._

_-¡Craniummon! ¡Levántate! ¡Levántate, te lo ordeno!-llamó con su voz quebrada por el dolor de entender lo que era perder a alguien-Levántate por favor…_

_Pero nada ocurrió. _

_Se dio cuenta entonces de lo lejos que estaba de su verdadera esencia, pues aquellos sentimientos de dolor que ahora le embargaban, no eran propios de él. Tampoco le pertenecieron alguna vez los sentimientos soberbios y egoístas que habían provocado todo aquello, que habían causado la muerte de su leal siervo. Eran sentimientos adquiridos, tomados no sabía porqué y que ahora le causaban un profundo e irremediable dolor. _

_Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su espíritu se elevó alto y se encontró con su verdadero yo, su otra mitad que había dejado en las alturas, y entendió el error y todo el mal que había cometido por intentar apagar su sentimiento de soledad._

_No hizo nada ante la aproximación de los caballeros, quienes habían sabido mantener su lealtad y su corazón con quien correspondía, el digimundo. Levantaron sus armas, y ella alzó la cabeza para recibir propiamente su castigo por todo el mal causado._

_

* * *

_

-¿Qué pasó con Norm entonces?-preguntó el pequeño koromon que estaba sentado en su pierna.

-Ella regresó a donde debía, a su verdadera y completa forma como Yggdrassil. Al destruirla, los caballeros reiniciaron el digimundo como el lugar tranquilo y pacífico que es hoy-respondió Omegamon con una sonrisa amable expresada en sus ojos.

-¿Nunca volvió al digimundo?-quiso saber el guilmon sentado a su derecha.

-No. Juró no volver a pisar el digimundo, a no ser que se tratase de una situación que estrictamente lo exigiese.

-Pero aún nos sigue queriendo mucho ¿Verdad?-dijo la pequeña tanemon frente a él.

-Por supuesto-sonrió el caballero blanco-Yggdrassil nos ama mucho a todos, y por eso siempre se preocupa de mejorar nuestra existencia y de que nuestro mundo sea cada vez más hermoso, pero para eso, nosotros también tenemos que ayudar.

Los jóvenes y pequeños digimons que rodeaban a Omegamon, se pusieron a comentar emocionados la increíble y triste historia que el caballero les había contado. A muchos les sorprendía el extremo de lealtad que el caballero Craniummon había entregado, lo que en parte para algunos era admirable, para otros, muy extraño.

-¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Dukemon apareciendo a su espalda y cargando un huevo en su brazo.

-Claro-respondió su compañero, dejando con cuidado a los digimons que traía encima y poniéndose de pie.

El caballero rojo se acercó a su amigo y le entregó el huevo que tantas horas se había tardado en encontrar.

-Oye Omegamon-le llamó una yokomon desde el suelo-¿Y Craniummon? ¿Volverá cierto?

El viento sopló suavemente sobre la Aldea del Comienzo, llevándose su suave aroma y sacudiendo levemente los arbustos cargados de vida, levantando hojas y pétalos en su andar. Omegamon apretó un poco el huevo en sus manos.

-Esperemos que sí.

**FIN**

* * *

**L.B:** Ojalá les haya gustado y me dejen sus reviews! ^^


End file.
